Her Hero
by jessiecowgirl23
Summary: "When I'm asleep Daddy is in my dreams, but when I'm awake he's not here..." Jessie/Buzz Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Howdy Hey! I've been watching this show (which is on re-runs) on TLC where soldiers coming home from Iraq and Afghanistan surprise their families and of course, Buzz's job is kind of like that right? **

**This is a two parter. Hope y'all like it and grab some tissues! XD **

**Human AU.**

**I don't own Disney/Pixar/Toy Story.**

* * *

><p>All was quiet and still that night. A light breeze filled the stable in which the family's horse was kept and blew up the porch steps of the house where inside was a young girl standing in the doorway of her parent's bedroom, waiting for her mother to wake up.<p>

Jessie was having an uneventful dream and was woken up by the feeling of someone watching her. She sat up and glanced over at the empty space next to her on the bed where her husband hasn't slept for a little over six months.

Jessie shook her head and peered in the doorway to find her young daughter glancing back at her with wide eyes and the bear her daddy gave her in her little arms.

Immediately, Jessie's motherly senses took over and she crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" asked Jessie to her daughter, Emily.

"Can I sleep here, Mommy?"

With her husband's absence, their daughter has been coming into their room in the middle of the night to sleep with Jessie and it's been a common occurrence lately.

Jessie got up and walked to the doorway and picked up Emily and she snuggled into Jessie's chest.

"Of course you can. Want to tell me what's on your mind, baby girl?" asked Jessie setting her daughter down on her husband's side before settling in herself.

Emily clung to her mother as Jessie held her close and nuzzled her nose with her daughter's.

"I miss Daddy, Mommy. When I'm asleep Daddy is in my dreams, but when I'm awake he's not here..." said Emily as tears started to trickle down her little cheeks.

Before he left, Daddy told her to be a big girl for Mommy and that he'd be home to her before she knew it, but her mother always said crying is ok too when she misses her father.

Jessie held her daughter tighter and wiped the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Shhh baby, it's ok. He'll be home very soon. Everything will be ok, I promise," said Jessie and kissed her daughter's forehead to relax her.

"Try to go back to sleep, we got a fun day at school tomorrow!"

Emily's kindergarten class was having a day where parents came in and talked about their jobs. Jessie, who was going in her husband's place, was going to talk about being a deputy to her brother and Emily's uncle, Sheriff Woody.

Emily wanted her father to talk about his role as a space ranger captain, but due to the circumstances, she was more than happy to have her mother come.

"I'm excited Mommy!" said Emily smiling, "none of the other kids' mommies even have jobs, but mine has the bestest!"

Jessie let out a little giggle and rubbed noses with Emily again. "Well I'm glad you think that silly girl, but it's time to go back to bed ok? I love you my little cowgirl."

"Love you too Mommy." With that, Emily drifted back to sleep.

Jessie stayed up, holding her daughter close, lost in thought. Her husband has been gone for over six long months to a galaxy far from where they lived. The battle wouldn't be over until the ruler was captured and the galaxy's people will have independence. So far, Star Command was still waiting for the independence to be reached after the ruler was captured a few weeks ago.

Jessie kept in contact with her husband through email and was able to talk to him on the phone during Thanksgiving and Christmas, as did Emily. Both of them missed him like crazy because, since Emily was born 5 years ago, this has been the longest he's been away from Emily and even Jessie.

Soon, he will be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie would be the coolest mom! *sobs* <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Disney/Pixar/Toy Story.**

* * *

><p>That morning, Jessie helped her daughter dress and get ready for school.<p>

Emily seemed to have put last night behind her because she was bouncing up and down holding her mother's hand as they walked into the school.

Jessie pulled up a chair next to Emily's little desk and smiled at a couple of the parents she knew.

"Welcome parents to career day! We are so happy you guys can take time off and come talk to the kids today!" greeted Emily's teacher.

Jessie and Emily listened to the groups one by one until it was their turn.

Emily stood up in front of the class and read her little introduction about her mother's job Jessie helped her write. She couldn't read well yet, but she remembered what her mother told her to say.

"My Mommy has the best job no other mommy's have. Her and my Daddy have jobs that help stop bad guys from hurting anyone..."

Just then the door to the classroom opened and in came a smiling Uncle Woody, holding a video camera, with someone else who looked very familiar.

Emily looked over to her mother who had a hand over her mouth and started crying. Why was Mommy crying all of a sudden and in the middle of her speech? Then she saw the man step out from behind Uncle Woody with a smile on his face and eyes falling on her.

He was home.

"DADDY!" screamed Emily and she ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. Both had tears of joy running down their faces.

The classroom of kids, parents, and the teacher erupted into applause and some had tears in their eyes.

"Are you home for good, Daddy?" asked Emily as her father ran a hand through her wavy sandy blonde hair.

"Yes baby. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon", he replied kissing her forehead and holding her close. "I missed you, sweetheart."

Emily's tear-filled eyes matched her father's and she replied, "I love you too Daddy, so much", and kissed his cheek.

Jessie stared at her husband in shock, even as their daughter ran to him.

"Buzz?"

Buzz, overjoyed at being reunited with his daughter again looked over at his wife when he heard her voice.

He sat Emily down as Jessie came near and fell into his arms. Emily watched as her parents reunited with happy tears rolling down her cheeks as Uncle Woody picked her up and ushered the four of them into the hallway.

Buzz instantly put his arms around Jessie's waist and held her, relishing the feeling of his wife he missed so much and was apart from for six months. "Jess...".

"How? I mean, god, you're home, but..." stuttered Jessie on her words.

"They let me come home two weeks early, I stayed with Woody last night because I wanted to surprise my girls," replied Buzz taking her face in his hands to wipe the tears away. "I missed you so much baby, but I'm home now, for a while at least."

And with that, he kissed his wife for the first time in what felt like years to both of them.

"I love you Jessie", said Buzz when they broke apart.

"I love you too Buzz", replied Jessie and kissed him again.

Emily squealed when she saw her parents kiss and reunite, but grew impatient in Woody's arms when they started kissing again.

"Daddy..." her voice came out as a whine and she reached for him.

Buzz and Jessie broke apart and Buzz reached over and took Emily from Woody and brought her and Jessie into a long, family hug.

When the hug ended, Jessie noticed the video camera Woody was holding.

"That video better NOT end up on YouTube Woody", threatened Jessie as Buzz watched, with Emily still in his arms, and laughed at the sibling's playful banter he missed so much.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her father tighter. Daddy was home with her and Mommy again. She'll be able to sleep better knowing her father is just down the hall from her bedroom and not in a different galaxy far, far away fighting bad guys, but one thing is for sure...

He will always be her hero.

* * *

><p><strong>*plays the song "A Hero Comes Home"* <strong>


End file.
